


Ordinary Molly Hooper

by russialovespilots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Relationship, between Molly and Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russialovespilots/pseuds/russialovespilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock stands Molly up for homecoming, her friend Kitty convinces her to go alone. After Molly agrees to go, she sees extraordinary Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fill for a prompt on Tumblr. The picture is pretty important, so here it is: http://24.media.tumblr.com/88344685b53bf9a8b6f6012d25ae4e72/tumblr_mje6fzPmzN1r0wb3ho1_500.jpg . I would look at this before reading. The original post (and the prompt) is here: http://russialovespilots.tumblr.com/post/45237500116/strangersatthemall-havingbeenbreathedout . Enjoy!

Molly sat on the sink, quietly sobbing. Kitty was banging on the bathroom door - “Molly? Molly, aren’t you coming out? We’ll be late.”

Molly reached for her phone, to reread the text - but she couldn’t find it. She also noticed Kitty had gone surprisingly quiet.

When Kitty spoke again, she sounded furious. ” ‘Decided not to go. - SH.’ He stood you up?”

Molly sniffed. “It’s okay. He doesn’t know better. I don’t mean anything to him.”

There was a muffled sound, then an ‘ow.’ Kitty had punched a wall, it seemed. “You still should go.”

Molly hopped off the sink. She slipped her heels off and laid them on the edge of the tub. While pulling her hair back, she said, “I don’t want to. I can’t go without a date.”

“I don’t have a date.” She sounded hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Molly started trying to scrub the mascara streaks off her cheeks.

“S’okay.” But Molly heard a sniff. When she spoke again, she sounded cheerier. “It’s only homecoming. Lots of people go alone.”

“I can’t.”

“If you don’t, I’ll tell your mother Sherlock stood you up. She’ll go after him. With knives.”

“I don’t care.” Molly looked back in the mirror. She looked halfway presentable again. Maybe she could go out now.

“Come on, Molly. We’ll go as friends. It’ll be fine.” Kitty jiggled the door handle. “You know who else doesn’t have a date? Irene.”

“Irene _Adler_?” Molly had to wipe the lipstick she’d got all over her face off. “She’s the most popular girl in school? She could’ve had any boy she wanted.”

“But she didn’t want any of them. She wanted to go alone. If she could go alone, so can you.”

“I suppose…” Molly looked in the mirror. Sherlock wouldn’t be there… John might; he and Sarah were supposed to be going, though they’d had a big fight over John’s forgetfulness recently. John would be sympathetic. “I suppose I could go. But I don’t want to stay late.”

Kitty cheered. “Let me in, then. I’ll help you with your hair.”

***

Half an hour later, Molly walked into the loud hall with Kitty at her side. She looked around, and thankfully didn’t see Sherlock’s hair. She wouldn’t have been able to handle it if he’d still come - just without her.

Kitty ran off to get punch, leaving Molly to stand by the DJ - alone. She spotted John, but he seemed to be in an argument with Sarah - not a good time to talk to him.

Then she saw her.

Irene Adler - the most popular girl in school, if not the _city_ \- was standing in the center of the dance floor, looking radiant. Her dress was a shimmery sort of purplish-blue, cascading almost down to her ankles, but still managing to pull a large crowd of adoring boys and jealous women to her side by the beauty of it.

But she was looking at Molly.

Not at Greg Lestrade, who’d graduated a couple of years earlier but was dating some Jeanette. Not at Mycroft Holmes, who, frankly, no one had any idea why he was there. Not at Anderson, who looked as if he’d sell his internal organs if she’d just touch his arm. But at Molly Hooper, who spent her weekends at home watching crap television and talking to her cat. Molly, whose dress was too big in the bust, who wobbled in her heels, and who looked absolutely awkward.

Then a miracle occurred.

Irene Adler, the goddess of the whole of England, walked towards her.

Molly spun around, just to make sure no one more popular was behind her. But, no - Irene stopped at her.

“Are you alright?” Irene sounded genuinely concerned.

Molly shrugged. “I suppose so.”

“Where’s Sherlock? I thought he was bringing you.” Irene snagged a glass of punch from Anderson, who was hovering close by.

Molly felt her eyes well up a little. “He… couldn’t make it.”

“He stood you up.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

Irene shook her head, her hair loose around her shoulders. Molly found herself staring, watching, unable to control the thoughts that spiraled through her head. _She was just so beautiful._

Irene shook her head again. “I’ll speak to him. He shouldn’t be so rude to you; you’re so sweet.”

Molly blushed, pushing her hair behind her ears. “Thanks.” _When had Irene Adler ever noticed she was sweet?_ She saw Anderson and Greg looking furious.

Suddenly Irene did something rather unexpected.

She leaned in, and kissed Molly softly.

Molly, in the part of her brain that hadn’t just short-circuited, heard a gasp from Anderson. “Why’d you stop?” She then clamped her hand over her mouth, not believing she had just said that.

Irene grinned wildly. “I wanted to make sure it’s alright.”

Molly nodded slightly, still not taking her hand away. Irene laid two manicured fingers on Molly’s wrist and pushed down, at the same time leaning in gracefully to push their mouths back together.

Molly had snogged Anderson before, out of curiosity. It hadn’t gone well. This was an entirely different level. This was… beautiful. This was wonderful. This was extraordinary Irene Adler kissing ordinary Molly Hooper. And Molly couldn’t be happier.

Mrs. Hudson, one of the chaperones, tutted slightly, flitting closer to the girls. “Girls, really, we’ve got all kinds, but there’s a time and place for everything.”

A beat passed before the two separated. The entire hall was silent. The room seemed mostly confused. Kitty had spilled both cups of punch down her front and was trying to mop it up, with help from a very enthusiastic boy, while also trying not to miss a minute.

Irene grinned and leaned back close to Molly. “Why don’t we go? We’ve caused enough of a scene.” She caught Molly’s panicked look and laughed. “I’m not suggesting anything _indecent_ , just a coffee or some tea. How’s that sound?”

Molly smiled shyly. “Wonderful.”

She’d have to remember to thank Sherlock later.


End file.
